digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrome Digizoid
is a Digital World metal refined from , itself derived from the special . Huanglong Ore is an incredibly scarce virtual ore that can only be found underground. It can only be scratched by other Huanglong Ore, and so it cannot be compared with other minerals and metals, and its absolute hardness is impossible to measure. Despite this, it also has profound weight, so it is not suitable for things like weapons or armor. Although living things can unify with Huanglong Ore, it takes even more years than those since the age of myth, and so Huanglongmon is the only Digimon that has currently been discovered to have unified with it. However, Groundramon, which prefers to inhabit veins of the rare ore, has been found to have elements of Huanglong Ore comprising the scales covering its body. Chrondigizoit Metal resolves these weaknesses, and is said to be a more excellent rare metal. The formal name of the Chrondigizoit Metal used by Metal-species Digimon is "Chrondigizoit Hybrid Organism alloy", and is abbreviated as . is a pun on the from . Chrondigizoit alloy is an intermediate material between Chrondigizoit Metal and living tissue, so it is able to integrate with living tissue, and it possesses both the super-hard firmness of Chrondigizoit, as well as the smoothness of living tissue; armor made from Chrondigizoit will deflect any attack. The virtual super-metal Chrome Digizoid refined from Chrondigizoit is the strongest metal in the Digital World, and is vulnerable only to the strongest of attacks and other objects made from Chrome Digizoid. As such, it is frequently used as a , with lower-purity Chrome Digizoid being slightly softer. Digimon ReArise: Stefilmon Chrome Digizoid mines are often surrounded by a solid layer of bedrock, so the Digimon who work in them, like LoaderLiomon, must boast both power and stamina, as well as top-class performance. Many Digimon, especially Metal-species Digimon, incorporate Chrome Digizoid into their weapons or armor, and it can even be grafted directly to the user's body. The Digi-Egg of Miracles is also made of Chrome Digizoid. Despite being a metal, it is flexible enough to be used for constructing wings. Certain beings also attained sentience due to their Chrome Digizoid composition. While the basic form of Chrome Digizoid is quite strong on its own, it is possible to refine it into five chromatic variations with unique abilities. These refined alloys can then be hybridized into even more powerful forms. Fiction Digimon World: Next Order Chrome Digizoid, Black Digizoid, Red Digizoid, and Blue Digizoid are metal materials. They can be obtained by trading materials with Gotsumon—1 Chrome Digizoid for 5 Mithrils, 1 Black Digizoid for 5 Chrome Digizoids, and 1 Red Digizoid for 5 Black Digizoids. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Chrome Digizoid is a collectable item that can be sold. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Chrome Digizoid is a collectable item that can be sold. Variations Black Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid with unclear properties. The only known user of Black Digizoid is Craniamon, whose Black Digizoid armor allows it to generate its weapon and shield by accessing the data of its armor. Blue Digizoid is the lightest and rarest alloy of Chrome Digizoid, and it provides phenomenal agility to its users. Gold Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid that shines with a divine, golden radiance, and renders the user completely invulnerable. It also allows the user to attain high defensive and offensive power without losing speed. Obsidian Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid that shines jet-black, and provides not only high defensive ability, but also a keen sharpness. Red Digizoid is a repurified alloy of Chrome Digizoid that has been increased in hardness, so that it provides phenomenal defensive power to its users. Digimon Next character bios (Volume 3) Brown Digizoid is a highly pliable alloy of Chrome Digizoid that tremendously increases flexible movement. List of Digimon who use Huanglong Ore *Huanglongmon: Scales *Groundramon: Scales List of Digimon who use Chrondigizoit *CresGarurumon: Armor *Eaglemon: Armor *Guardromon (Gold): Body *MetalSeadramon: Armor *Pukumon: Metal Head *Zudomon: Thor's Hammer List of Digimon who use Chrome Digizoid ;Basic *Agumon: Battle Hawk *Andromon: Unspecified parts *BlackWarGrowlmon: Armor *BladeKuwagamon: Body *Boarmon: Totsugeki Hitaiate *ChaosGallantmon: Armor, Balmung, Gorgon *Dinohyumon: Akinakes''Digimon World DS *Dorumon: Dino Tooth *Dynasmon: Dragon armor *Examon: Caledfwlch *Gallantmon: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Grani *Guilmon: Kurenai-maru *HiAndromon: Body, Bio-Synapse circuits *Knightmon: Armor *Leopardmon: Armor *MachGaogamon: GauntletsDigimon Next'', "System World!" 19, : "What!? The Chrome Digizoid fist was cracked!? Impossible!" *Machinedramon: Trident Arm : "It cuts the opponent to pieces with its Chrome Digizoid claw!" *Magnamon: Armor : "A holy knight of miracles whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal Chrome Digizoid!" *Maildramon: Armor *Megidramon: Body *Megidramon X: Body *MetalEtemon: ;Basic (cont.) *MetalGarurumon: Body : "It mechanized its whole body with the organic metal Chrome Digizoid Metal, and freely uses its missiles and machine guns in battle." *MetalGreymon (Vaccine): Trident Arm *MetalGreymon (Virus): Trident Arm *MetalGreymon X: Trident Arm VER9.9 *MirageGaogamon: *Ravemon: White wing *RaptorSparrowmon: Body *Reptiledramon: Armor *Rhinomon: Armor *Rhinomon X: Armor *RizeGreymon: Trident Revolver *Sagittarimon: Arrows *Slayerdramon: Armor *TyrantKabuterimon: Shell *Veemon: Long Sword *VictoryGreymon: Armor *WarGreymon: Armor, Dramon Destroyers *WarGreymon X: Armor, Dramon Killers *WarGrowlmon: Armor *WarGrowlmon (Yellow): Armor *WarGrowlmon X: Armor *WereGarurumon X: Armor *Zudomon: Thor's Hammer ;Black *Craniamon: Armor *Craniamon X: Armor ;Blue *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Neptunemon: Scale armour *Peacockmon: Body *UlforceVeedramon: Armor *UlforceVeedramon X: Armor *Dynasmon X: Dragon Armor ;Gold *Aegisdramon: Armor *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Magnamon X: Armor *ZekeGreymon: Body armor *Shoutmon DX: Body armor *Shoutmon X7: Body armor ;Obsidian *JagerLoweemon: Body armor ;Red *Chaosdromon: Body *Chaosdramon X: Body *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Kentaurosmon: Armor *Meicrackmon Vicious Mode: Claws on gauntlets and greaves ;Brown *Leopardmon X: Armor See also *As'ma Green *Mithril *Black Digitron Notes and references Category:Items